Many computer software products or applications run on or are supported by an application platform. Such applications may also require additional supporting programs or extensions to provide additional functionality that affords users a more robust experience when interacting with the applications. For example, an Internet gaming application may be supported by or run on (some part of) a browser application platform, but may also require additional software packages or extensions to be downloaded to provide a user with a higher resolution visual and/or audio experience, for example, when interacting with the game.